Toby's Destiny and Sarah's Return
by Brikaylaco
Summary: Sarah has convinced herself that it was all just a dream, but when Toby is having dreams that could mean their return to the Underground, she begins to question not only her reality but her heart.  Rating is for adult themes and lemons
1. Chapter 1

The wine in her glass was warm and as she sipped, the warmth spread within her. It was helping to a point but even the smoothness of the merlot could not even out the turmoil within her soul. Sarah was troubled.

She had been through this so many times and she knew better than to let her mind wonder to the underground. Those dreams and fantasies were not real. None of it was real – it never happened- and she had put all of those childish notions to rest years ago.

She loved her calm normal life.

she was a professional drama teacher at a high school and she loved bringing to life those stories that she related to so much with the next generation of dreamy youth.

It had been 15 years since she had run the labyrinth and while that fateful nightmare had done wonders to strengthen her relationship with her little brother, it had also been so real to her at the time that she actually believed for years that it had really happened.

It had taken many sessions with a professional that had honestly come to be her friend, but with time Mary had finally helped her grow up and realize that the underground and the Fae and… –Jareth-….were all just figments of her imagination and her mind finding an outlet for her to return to her youth and her mother and a time when fairytales played across your closed lids like a movie.

Yes, she was single and she would probably remain single. While she knew Jareth was not real, there was just no mortal that could live up to the image in her mind of the cruelty and the beauty and the man that called her precious and offered Sarah her dreams.

Everything made sense in her life now….and she liked it that way. At least it had made sense until Toby came to her this afternoon at school to tell her that he has been having recurring dreams of a Goblin King and a frightening maze and a destiny that he doesn't understand.

A small voice kept whispering in the back of her mind '_I told you it was all real, I told you HE was real and now the underground wants its heir. Jareth is coming for the child he never wanted to give back, but was he coming for her as well or had he forgotten about her the way that she had so desperately tried to forget about him?'_

Rubbish she told herself firmly. Why was Sarah doing this to herself? Toby probably just had found her book on the Labryinth in her old school things or maybe his subconscious is bringing forward stories that he heard her repeat when he was nothing but a toddler.

That must be it. She was not going to do this to herself again. She was NOT going to allow herself to begin to dream and hope and _fear_ that Jareth was coming.

She took another sip of wine and sighed and then jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello", Sarah said into the receiver checking the caller ID and seeing that it was Toby.

"Hey sis"

"Hey Tob-"

"Listen Sarah. I'm sorry I freaked out today at work. I just, I don't know. Something inside keeps telling me that there are more to these dreams than there seems and you are the only one that can explain it", Toby sighed heavily and Sarah could hear the confusion and frustration in his voice as he trailed off.

"Toby, nothing is as it seems", she finally admitted to not only her little brother. Mary was going to consider this a massive set back, but she had to get to the bottom of this. What if-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys- I hope you are liking the story. Thanks to all that have added to their alerts. Please R/R.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Labyrinth – wish I did! **

Jareth was restless. He wandered his castle grounds mindlessly circling a few crystals in his palm.

The Goblin King knew he should have had his heir with him by now, but his pride had overshadowed his better judgment.

Surely she would have called for him, surely it would have only been a matter of time before Sarah would have begged his forgiveness and wished for Jareth to rule her and take Toby back once again.

Surely- yea that never happened and 15 years had passed!

Sarah was a mere human and though his very future shown out through her eyes, he never should have let them leave.

He allowed the feelings she ignited within him to drown out his power. Jareth was shamed by his weakness.

The Goblin King had a kingdom to rule and all those years ago he had chosen Toby as his heir. Toby - such a silly name he laughed to himself- He had planned to keep the boy, re-name him the rightful  
name of Jareth, and mold the child into the ruler he was meant to become.

Sarah and the child should have been made to stay. She was to be Goblin Queen. They were meant to raise the child together and take their place as High King and Queen of the Underground.

In time, the child would then be Goblin King and the Underground would be peaceful under their rule. It was a perfect plan.

At least it had been. Then Sarah had run the Labyrinth with such fierce determination.

Jareth had been completely in awe of her spirit and fire and could not deny her when she stood before him. Those fateful words _'you have no power over me'_, had broken his heart and everything had slipped  
through his fingers.

In his anger at the memory, Jareth threw the crystals he had been manipulating across the grounds causing power to erupt and scaring several small goblins to scurry into the labyrinth.

The great Goblin King closed his eyes...but instead of darkness and peace from his inner turmoil, he immediately saw the crystal blue of her cruel eyes. Damn her.

So he was left sending dreams to the now teenage Toby in hopes the flicker of memories Jareth sent him would draw them both back. He needed them both and time was running out.

Sarah had let her powers go dormant but they were still strong and Jareth could feel the current and the thread to their connection pull taunt.

Jareth let his mind return to the target at hand. Those above ground would be laying for their slumber soon. He made his way back to the throne room and sank into the familiar stone. The Goblin King summoned Trekin. Trekin was a hopelessly irritating creature, but for a goblin he ran the castle acceptably and Jareth put up with his presence.

"Trekin- _please_ try to keep the rodents quiet tonight. I need to work and listening to you whiney idiotic goblins is NOT on the agenda. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Jareth did not even look at the little goblin as he spoke. He knew he was being harsh with Trekin, but Jareth was frustrated and his patience was frayed. Trekin bowed out of the throne room as Jareth took out a crystal.

The crystal slid easily through his fingers as he gazed into its depths. Toby lay in a fretful sleep and Jareth smirked. So, the child wasn't sleeping well. That's too bad – perhaps he should send him another story- this time though instead of the past, he will send him a glimpse of the future Toby must embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent but for the rhythmic beating of her heart. Sarah turned her head on the pillow so that she could look at her bedside alarm clock for what seemed like the zillionth time that night.

3:28 a.m. – perfect. With no sleep she was going to have a very long day at the school. Teenagers could be exhausting with a full night's sleep, let alone what she would be facing them on tomorrow.

Sarah sighed and turned back over onto her side and stared into the darkness. This could not be happening again. She knew better – this was supposed to be behind her. But then her mind veered again to those mismatched eyes and magical hands.

Despite the terrors and dangers of her time in the labyrinth, Sarah was not kept awake because of any of them.

No, it was not the fear that she returned to, it was not the desperation to get Toby back. It was the choice that she had made and the life and love that she had turned away from- Sarah knew as she lay there in the honesty that only such an hour of the morning can bring- that she had turned her back on her own dreams that night.

What would it harm, to let herself drift again to what she couldn't help but return to- the ball….. she always returned to that masquerade ball that he had sent her as a trick. That memory should not be precious but oh how it was - her head swimming with Jareth – the taste of the peach on her tongue, the sound of his soft voice as he sang to her and the feel of his arms around her.

Sarah bit her lip in the darkness at the memory. The woman in her now knew what that girl all those years ago only sensed. Her body tingled as she thought of him. Warmth spread through her and a whispered moan escaped her lips.

NO – she sat up in the darkness. Jareth was not real. Shit she had to stop doing this to herself. She would never find happiness if she allowed herself to fall down this treacherous slope again.

She when Sarah was getting into a decent mental tirade, her phone rang and interrupted her thoughts. Who on earth could be calling at this time of night…or morning as it were?

"H-hey, I'm uh sorry to be calling, but I just needed to tell someone, please don't tell me I'm crazy again or that they are just dreams or that I am remembering some stupid story you told me as a little kid ok!"

"Toby?" Sarah blinked hard as she tried to awaken her clouded sleep deprived mind. "Did you have another nightmare?"

She knew by the silence on the other end that calling his vision a nightmare again had been a mistake. "Toby – bud I…I'm sorry. Tell me what you saw."

Toby's voice sounded shaky to Sarah and she felt a pang of shame at not giving validity to what he was saying. She just knew the moment that she accepted all of this as real, she too would be sucked back into this world. And she had worked so hard to turn away from it.

"This one was more like flashes" her usually confident brother began. "It is almost like before I was getting memories like a movie, but this was more like pictures of a future or images of possibilities…..God I sound like a lunatic!"

"No you don't" Sarah had been there herself after her return from the Underground. She knew all too well what it was like to be living her dreams and nightmares and trying desperately to get someone to believe….anyone just tell me I have not lost my mind. "Ok, let's just take this one step at a time."

Sarah took Toby's silence this time as a good sign and continued. "What did these images show you?"

"A large room made of stone, like in an old-timey castle or something and a throne with a large window overlooking that maze from my other dreams and then its like I get this image through someone else's view because I am looking at myself. Sarah … in the picture I'm the King… I'm that cruel bastard yelling at the little creatures and, shit… ok I seriously have lost my freaking mind!"

Sarah laughed a little. She loved that her brother was still a little afraid to really curse in front of her.

"Toby this really is going to be ok. I am not saying that this isn't real, but not every dream is sent by the _Great_ Goblin King, he is not as powerful as he likes to think he is, I assure you. Try and get some sleep. Come by my classroom tomorrow afternoon after classes let out and we can sort through the rest of these dreams."

She hoped that she sounded calmer than she felt and that the sarcastic tone to underestimate Jareth had been believable. Why in the hell was Jareth sending Toby images of her little brother in the throne room, as king? If she did not come up with some answers on her own soon, she would just have to wish his ass here to answer some once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dont you dare start that pyscho babble with me again. We stopped being patient and therapist years ago." Sarah gripped the receiver angrily though she knew she was being unfair to her friend.

Mary chuckled, "Sarah, I'm not doing any of the sort, but we both know that you called me on your only free period from screaming teenagers because you knew how I would react. You obviously wanted to hear me remind you that dreams are only figments of your subconscious mind and-"

"OR maybe I called my friend because I had a rough night." Sarah was in a sour mood and definitely not in the mood to defend her sanity.

"Sarah come now. You need to calm down. I'm not attacking you. Let's work through this logically. Didn't you start having these dreams at 16?"

"Yes, I was just about to turn 16 when Toby was taken." Sarah responded flatly.

"Ok so I guess we are back to referring to these events as fact." Mary was silent a moment and when it was clear that Sarah was not going to affirm or deny the assertion continued, "Ok well Toby is that same age now, isn't he? So his subconscious is just remembering the timing and-"

"Shit- Mary I didn't even think about how old Tob is now! You're right, Jareth is after Toby, not me! I have to go-"

"Sarah that is not exactly what I meant...Sarah...Sarah?"

Sarah hung up the phone and sank into thought.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She needed to track the timing to get to the bottom of what Jareth was after. She felt around in her desk drawer until she found her journal and her favorite pen. Sarah opened the precious book to a new page and started mapping out the timeline.

As she began, Sarah was scribbling madly and was several pages in before she realized that the start was much sooner.

The beginning of her unique story was with another precious book.

It had been so many years and her favorite story always seemed to have been hers. But how did she get it? Where did she get it and from whom?

Sarah needed to get home to her old school things, but for now she just made a note and put her journal away. "I wish the Goblin King..."

Sarah stopped.

Was she really about to call him? No….. she definitely did not need his help. While she may have certain feelings for Jareth, she was not deluded enough to believe it mutual. Jareth was only after his prize and any promises or offers all those years ago had only been a trick.

* * *

Jareth had been in the middle of organizing some of the events for the upcoming gala at the castle with some of his goblin attendants when he heard it.

The Goblin King stopped dead. Several goblins began yapping at him to continue with his instructions before he yelled for everyone to get out of his throne room. The little creatures hurriedly gathered their things as they backed out of Jareth's presence.

'_Sarah_…_was that really you my Queen?_' Jareth could not believe his ears but he would know her sweet voice anywhere and she had just called him. After all these years, she finally reached for him. But why had she stopped? What did she need?

He took a crystal out and rotated the smooth power between his fingers as he gazed within. His Sarah was sitting at a desk of some sort in what appeared to be a mortal classroom. The beauty of her youth remained but she was no longer childlike. Those cruel eyes seemed to see beyond her world into his realm right into his soul.

Gods she was beautiful. Jareth marveled at the way her forehead crinkled in thought and how he lips were pressed into a tight line. It seemed Sarah was concerned about something of importance. And with that he stood to make preparations to pay her a visit. After all, she had called him, the details of her wish not a requirement. He smiled to himself with anticipation.

"Hello my dear. It has been far too long."

* * *

Sarah could not believe her eyes. She apparently had finally completely lost her mind. She looked up and there he was as if her want and need of the man that had tormented and tortured her soul had materialized him out of thin air.

"Sarah it is rude to stare you know. You called me, did you not?"

"I, um" she responded intelligently. And then she really looked at him. The Goblin King was exactly the way she remembered. His hair the color of pure honey as it fell in waves to his shoulders, as wild and fierce as she knew the man himself could be. Jareth's mismatched unique eyes bore into her own as if he could read her every desire. He wore the same tight clothing and leathers as he wore in the labyrinth with his silk shirt billowing around his firm physique. Sarah blinked and tried to catch the breath that seemed to have caught on its way out of her lungs.

Jareth's mouth turned up at the corners as he gauged her reaction to him. Was he laughing at her? Well that managed enough anger to erupt to clear her head. "I did not intend to call you, but nevertheless you cannot be here. I am a teacher and my next class is starting soon. So, unless you want a room full of mortal teenagers to see the Goblin King of the Underground, you might want to just fly right back out of here."

She smiled at her confidence and strength in tone. That's right, she thought indignantly. I am not that scared little girl anymore. She even lifted her chin to drive home her point.

* * *

Jareth was absolutely charmed. Did his little Sarah just dismiss him? She was too much and still such courage. He masked his pleasure and carefully placed a blank expression on his features.

"As you wish" and firmly strode over to where she stood behind the safety of her desk. He watched as she stiffened at his proximity. He reached his gloved hand to her face and with a single finger lifted her chin so that he held her eyes. Those eyes… he could reside forever there.

Perhaps he should demonstrate how much he was fully aware that the girl he formerly knew was no longer with them. Jareth bent his head and felt her swift intake of breath as he captured her lips with his. He felt her surprise, but she softened against him almost immediately.

Sarah was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. His hands came around the base of her jaw and his fingers entwined in her deep brown hair. Her body responded to him as if it had been through a drought and finally found a stream of cool water. She pressed against him and willingly parted her lips for Jareth to dip inside and explore.

He obliged only slightly allowing his tongue to move with hers for only a moment. He withdrew from Sarah as he heard the slightest moan escape her.

Jareth could not help but chuckle to himself as he returned to his throne room. So his Queen shared his affections did she? Well well well that was certainly more like it.

* * *

"Ms. Williams….Ms. Williams"

Sarah blinked and realized she was staring at a room full of youth looking at her blankly as if she was in a strange coma. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry class. Yes, please just run through the last act. We'll take it at Scene 3." Sarah was able to keep her composure just long enough to fool her students that she didn't need professional attention and then sunk into her chair.

Lord help her, because she was going to need it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS. PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT UP SOON. DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN THE LABYRINTH :)**

* * *

The minutes and hours seemed to tick by in slow motion as if someone was restraining their destination around the clock. Toby checked his watch again and sighed with irritation.

This day could not possibly take any longer and he needed to get to his sister. Those stupid "dreams" were anything but dreams and Sarah was the only one that could tell him what was going on.

He deserved to know the truth. He remembered when he was little. Sarah used to tell him stories of the Underground. The stories that came from his sister were so real, so vivid, it was clear even to his young mind at the time that she did not get them from any book alone.

There were many fairytales about the Fae and they all spoke of creatures such as talking animals, dwarfs, beasts and goblins. The stories always spoke of these things but they were never given life.

Sarah though…. his sister could tell you stories of friends with genuine personalities:

Sir Didymus a fierce knightly fox that was loyal to the core-

Hoggle a scared but loving dwarf that when push came to shove would face his fears for his friends, and

Ludo who was big as a building, could call the very boulders to do his bidding and terrifying to look at but the most gentle creature anyone would ever meet.

Toby smiled to himself as he remembered curling up in his big soft bed while Sarah told him about her friends, about the Labyrinth and about - the Goblin King...

Yea there are just some things that you can't make up, some things are too real to be fiction and now every night he was seeing in living color the very images she had painted for him with her memories.

Toby knew that as Sarah got older she had tried to dismiss the Labyrinth. Their father and his mother had convinced her that she needed counseling to help her rid herself of these "recurring images". Please! The only thing Sarah needed was to dismiss her boring life here and accept who Toby could sense she truly was.

Toby was also because he felt as though she belonged in that world that she recreated with her words.

He could sense Sarah's connection to the Underground as he listened to her. Sarah's words held power, you could feel in it the air as she spoke-it is almost electrifying.

She did not need to forget her time in the Labyrinth, she needed to explain to him what any of it had to do with him. Toby always felt that she was leaving out part of the story. He knew there was so much more to say.

* * *

As class finally ended Toby nearly ran to his sister's classroom. Sarah was sitting behind her desk, just sort of staring out into space. What the hell?

"Sarah- hey…. uh, sis… you alright?"

"What? Yes just continue on that the next scene."

Ok, seriously….what the hell? "Sarah look at me. Where are you?"

He finally saw her eyes clear and noticed her realization that class was over and she was sitting in an empty room. Sarah's eyes then shifted to his own. "Toby! Oh thank God. I was so scared he had taken you. And what was I to do then… run the Labyrinth again? You are not a child anymore and I certainly did not wish you away. What does he want with you anyway?"

"Um, Sarah not to be Captain Obvious here but you are scaring the hell out of me and not making any sense whatsoever. So you wanna slow down a minute and perhaps back up a few decade?"

Sarah let out the breath that she had been holding for the entirety of the afternoon as she looked at her little brother. Safe. Toby was safe. Nothing had happened today when Jareth had paid her that little visit. Could it possibly be true that he only came because she called?

No. She was not about to start trusting Jareth- regardless how good it had felt with his long fingers twisted in her hair, his mouth tasting her, their bodies pressed—

"Earth to Sarah!"

"Oh" she laughed lightly. "Sorry, Toby. I have had a very _interesting _afternoon. So what do you want to know about the Underground?"

"Geez, Sarah I sorta need to know everything don't you think? Have I ever been there? Did you wish me away like those children you talked about? Is that how you know your friends? How did you beat the Labryinth to get me home? And why do I feel like he wants us both back?"

"Whoa, hang on a sec, slow up."

Sarah looked at her little brother's panicked face. She owed him answers, answers that were long overdue and she knew it. She also knew that while it was clear that something was pulling them both back, she wasn't clear if the end game was her or Toby himself. She didn't want to scare him by jumping to conclusions. "

Sit down buddy, I have story to tell you and understand that why you may have heard this very tale before, this time pay close attention because you are the very child and I am the Goblin King's great love."

* * *

Jareth sat in the windowsill of his throne room. The labyrinth and his goblin kingdom fanned out before him. It was not his vast lands that had him captivated this night however. His eyes were locked within the crystal he held in his gloved hand. He watched with expectation as his queen told their true story to his heir at long last.

It was amazing to finally see her own their destiny. It was obvious in her retelling that she loved his labyrinth as much as he did and his subjects and kingdom warmed her heart. She would be such a noble wonderful Queen.

Those cruel eyes showed so much emotion as she spoke of him. There was fear and inferiority as well as anger and courage, but if you really looked into those eyes – there was also fierce love and attraction. It was time. It was past time.

Jareth closed his eyes as he felt the power of her words wash over him. She believed in everything again. The connection between the Goblin King and the human girl Sarah Williams strengthen once again.

"They have always been with me haven't they? They all have been watching me all along. He has just been biding his time!" Jareth looked back into the crystal as he heard Toby speak. So the heir is wise. I will have to send him a dream of how he can finally accept his path. The edges of Jareth's mouth turned up as he watched Toby. It was obvious the boy was eager, eager to see the truth.

* * *

Sarah was exhausted. She had stayed way into the night at the school talking to Toby and after calling their father and taking Toby home, she was finally in his small apartment slipping out of her shoes. She sank into her sofa and her lids immediately drooped.

"My dear why do you keep making our visits so spread out?" Sarah was standing in her room and there the idiot was, right there next to her bed. Sarah sighed. She really did not have the strength to fight with Jareth.

"Look I don't know how you got here this time. I just got home and was about to relax on my sofa when I ended up in my bedroom with you as an unwanted guest. So please, I am simply not up for it tonight. Just go."

"Sarah, you called me, remember? So let us not dwell on the un-pleasantries. It is quite plain that you are tired. Tell me your desires and I will grant them as I always have." She knew he was toying with her. He did love to play games. Fine, he wanted to play games. She was spinning first.

"Wonderful. Here is my offer. Leave Toby alone. Take me. It is what I should have said 15 years ago. We both know that you have power over me – no matter what I said before- and you want me. So take me. Take me in every way that you will have me."

By the time the last word had escaped her lips he had wrapped her in his arms. "I will show you power my Queen," and with that clothes were gone and she was under him on her bed.

His mouth commanded hers, moving with hers and leaving a hot trail down her jaw bone. Jareth continued his decent with his mouth as his hands slid down her body. He cupped her breast and Sarah moaned involuntarily.

She could not believe this was happening but it was. Jareth was going to make love to her and make her his this night. Sarah felt his hand travel down her side to her thigh before gently parting her legs. His fingertips brushed ever so slightly against the tender heat of her core and she bucked underneath him.

Jareth chuckled into the groove at her neck, kissing and nipping his way to her ear.

"You are mine and I will take you when you call. This is not a negotiation. You both will come. You are Queen, and Toby has always been mine. You never won- you merely delayed the inevitable."

Sarah awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and still fully clothed on the sofa she was had collapsed on only moments ago. "A dream!" She shouted into the darkness. "You bastard!" She was angry, but mostly at herself because she should hate Jareth. She should despise his very essence but she could still feel his body on top of hers and his hands…"_Oh Gods"-_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating. It has been a hectic week. Thank you for all of my readers. Please review! I really do take then feedback to heart.**

****

**

* * *

**

Sarah stayed there on that sofa for hours. She could not get the image out of her mind.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Tears flooded and threatened the decent down her cheeks. Who was she kidding? Sarah hadn't beat him and she honestly didn't know that she wanted to.

All Sarah knew was that she wanted to protect Toby. Perhaps if she called the Goblin King he would be honest with her? Perhaps he would give her some peace as to what was pulling her and Toby back.

If nothing else, the answers she needed were not in this world. She looked around the darkness of her small apartment and couldn't help but feel out of place just as she always did. Part of her always felt as though she didn't belong in the world she lived and breathed in and longed for more. She knew that she only felt at home once in her life and thought it had been the scariest time in her life it had also felt wonderful to run the labyrinth.

She stood feeling stiff and disoriented in the darkness of her apartment. She got some lights on and made her way to her closet.

She needed the Labyrinth. She needed her book, to look through the descriptions of the places that she could see with her mind every time she closed her eyes. She needed to feel the pages in her hands and smell the familiar odor of the paper and glue that took her to the one place she felt home.

It took several minutes, but she finally laid her hands on the familiar binding. She felt an electric current as she held it. She knew it once again made her sound crazy even to herself but she could feel something pulling her, calling her, missing her desperately. This was her story, written for her as if prophetic of what would come.

So how had she received it? It seemed this story had always been hers, a part of her. She opened the book and began to read, relishing the memories that flooded her mind.

Wait! The story is almost prophetic, but there is truth missing within its pages. There is nothing within her special book that would tell the reader that the goblin king was in love with the girl in the story. The heroine of the story could really be any other runner, other than she beats him.

How had she known? How was that important piece just known but unspoken for Sarah without ever appearing on the pages?

Screw this! She needed answers. "I wish the Goblin King would appear with me right now".

Sarah was not even surprised when the floor rumbled underneath her feat and the window panes began to shake. She walked casually to the window and opened it. Then the magnificent owl sailed into her open window and there he stood in a swirl of glitter.

Sarah's heart stopped and her lungs forgot how to process oxygen as to looked at him.

"Precious, to what do I owe this audience?" Jareth was smiling at her. Quite obviously aware of the dream he had sent only hours before.

"Well it is certainly not to live out your perversions." She lifted her eyebrows as she held up her book, their story.

"Perversions? Honestly Sarah, one should never assume another can read their minds. Even if I do like to try." He was smirking at her and it made her furious. She just kept staring at him with the book outstretched waiting for him to stop playing game. "Oh my queen has been reading our story. Why that's lovely precious, but I fail to see the reason for your displeasure."

"I suppose you are just denying that dream you intentionally tortured me with. Fine." Sarah's jaw tightened and her anger continued to fuel her courage. She sighed. "Jareth... I honestly do not want to argue with you. I just want some truth for once. Can't you just tell me some truth?" She was so mad. Why did she think he actually cared enough to be honest with her. She felt the tears threaten again and she tried but failed to keep them from falling.

* * *

Jareth was enjoying the game, they always bantered so well together and he had direly missed their exchanges. That was until he saw her lovely eyes swimming. The fire that he cherished so much was almost gone, only sadness remained as she looked at him.

He was to her in two long strides. Jareth wrapped his queen in his arms and carried her to her bed. He gently tucked her in, careful not to make her think his intentions were anything but gentleness. "I don't even know what's real anymore" She sobbed.

"Come now Sarah. Yes you do. I am real, this is real. I am here with you now precious because you called me. I always come when you call. The dream was not meant to upset you." Jareth was speaking in soothing tones and gently running his fingers through her long brown hair.

Jareth was crossing a very clear line just now and he knew it. Their destiny was always interlinked and it was only his own inner torture that he happened to love her as well. She was meant to be his – even if he did fight against it for so long, but his father – the High King, would be furious with him if he knew Jareth was showing her such tenderness.

He was to play the role she put him in and though he wished with all his heart that she saw the love in his eyes, she still saw him as the villain of the story. He should be acting as such, but the fates and his father be damned. He felt how vulnerable Sarah was and how much she needed him. "Sarah, look at me." He waited for her gorgeous eyes that he never could get enough of to meet his own. "Do you believe me to wish you harm?"

It was a long time before she spoke and he waited patiently as the silence passed between them. Never wavering his gaze. "No, I believe you love me."

Jareth couldn't help himself, he laughed lightly. "That's right precious. And these answers that you so desperately think I am withholding from you, you know those as well don't you." He watched her.

Sarah's closed her eyes and her forehead crinkled the way it always did when she was deep in thought. She reached for him and he took her hand as he sat on the edge of her bed. Then she seemed to be realizing some truths on her own.

"_You_ gave me the book? When? How did I know how you felt and how did you feel that way long before we ever even met? Please Jareth? Please? What do you want with Toby? If you love me then tell me."

The longing in her beautiful eyes broke his heart. The Goblin King said the only thing that he was permitted to say. "Wish it my Sarah and I can take you home."

* * *

Toby was exhausted. He had been with Sarah talking through things for hours and for some reason he felt no better. Yea she had finally been honest with him. Wow.. had that really been that hard? Geez she drove him crazy sometimes.

So he had been to the Labyrinth. Well that explained a lot. But why was the Goblin King sending him dreams now? Especially dreams in the Throne Room with himself sitting in a throne?

Too weird? Oh who the hell was he kidding? Toby was no idiot. Jareth wanted him back and these dreams were to get Toby to wish himself back to the underground. The Goblin King was teasing him with the thought of ruling in the underground to appeal to Toby.

What if it was a trick? What if the Goblin King had just been brooding all this time that a runner had finally won his labyrinth and he wanted his prize back? What if Toby wished for the underground only to get sucked back and turned into a goblin in some sort of warped justice.

Yea- ok that would super suck!

But if he could actually trust Jareth, he could go home. Why hadn't Sarah just let them both stay? It sounded to him like when she finally made it to the castle that he wanted them both to stay.

In his heart he felt like he could trust Jareth too. He didn't really know why but he felt like Jareth never meant him any harm to start with – he was never a regular child and Sarah was no ordinary runner. She was meant to run the labyrinth and she and Toby were meant to stay.

But Sarah had done something unexpected- she had won.

Maybe he could just call Jareth? "Goblin King… come to me". He closed his eyes and waited for something to happened. Maybe I didn't say it loud enough he thought. One more time with feeling: "GOBLIN KING … COME TO ME NOW!" he shouted. Nothing. What the hell? Toby slammed his bedroom door and got ready for bed. Well maybe he could dream something important, he thought irritably.

* * *

Sarah looked up at Jareth wondering what he possibly meant by wishing and he could take her home when she saw him tense as if listening to something. Then Jareth chuckled – actually laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked bemused.

"Your very irritated teenage brother is attempting to call me, but he is not even getting close to the words 'I wish'. He thought he had to say it louder and was screaming and then stomped around his room in a fit like a toddler. It makes me laugh. I will have to send him a particularly confusing dream tonight". And then he laughed again.

Sarah was instantly pissed again. "Stop picking on Toby. I didn't tell him there were special words to get to you because I had no intention of teaching him how to accidently screw up like I did at his age!" She was boiling. How dare him! And to think she was actually falling for it again. For him again.

"I need to get back precious. Think of my offer."

And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I would love to hear any feedback or suggestions so please R/R. Thanks to all the readers who have added to favorites and alerts. It really keep me going. **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own the Labyrinth.**

****

**

* * *

**

"Have you absolutely lost your mind? What were you thinking Jareth? You have too much responsibility to not only your goblin kingdom, but the entirety of the Underground. Need I remind you that you are my heir! It is your responsibility, duty and HONOR to think of the Underground first and foremost above your silly fascination with the girl. Yes she is to be Queen, yes she was chosen for not only her power but also her strength of spirit. It was to be considered a gift from the fates that you also fancy the girl, but it can all vanish because of your games if you are not careful!"

Jareth was not in the least bit surprised to find the High King in his throne room upon his return. His father, King Aelfric had little patience when it came to games, and the destiny of the human girl with fae powers and knowledge had long ago been written.

He knew his obligation to watch out for the girl and eventually bring her to his side. The boy had been a pleasant surprise and the fates had allowed him to keep Toby as well. But he had let it all slip through his fingers because something horribly unexpected had occurred – he had fallen hopelessly in love with the human. Damn her.

Jareth looked up at his father. The High King was fuming – another non-surprise after his display of affection to Sarah earlier.

"Father of course no reminders are necessary. I am fully aware of the need to get Sarah here before the balance cannot be restored."

"Yes well you are taking your time in the endeavor indeed. She had almost forgotten the Underground completely and is not even aware of her powers. The girl believes she can reach you because you love her of all of the absurd notions. I do not care in the least if you have to trick her or kidnap her or her brother or both, but if Sarah Williams is not standing with you at the Solstice, I will take matters into my own hands and I am sure that you do not wish that to occur."

"No, my King. That will not be necessary."

The thought that his father was actually considering taking Sarah himself made Jareth cringe, but his father did not understand love or destiny, only duty and the royal family was duty bound to bring the gifted human to the Underground to rule- one way or another. Jareth visibly shuttered at the thought of his father laying with his sweet Sarah.

The High King merely nodded and was gone in a swirl of glitter.

"Trekin!" Jareth shouted. He was now in a terribly foul mood.

"Trekin is just coming to see if King needed anything. Trekin is hoping to help King any way." The goblin smiled at Jareth. He almost kicked the little creature, but it only made him think that Sarah would not approve and he was again in fit of anger.

"Stop the annoying flattery Trekin. I simply want to know how arrangements are proceeding. The Solstice is quickly approaching and the Queen and young prince will be arriving."

"Trekin is not even standing the excitement to meet Queen Sarah." The little goblin was beside himself.

"And…" Honestly the stupid creature was begging for a good kick.

"Oh….King will be pleased, he will. Hmmm? Yes King is happy to learn everything done."

"Well that is certainly sufficient. I suppose you will also need to contact the creatures the Queen grew fond of in her last visit with us. Its Hogwart, or Hogstand or something like that. You know the dwarf in the labyrinth, and then that fox and his cowardly dog at the Bog of Stench. And, ….Ludo I believe is the creature's name. Contact them all and make sure they are guests here at the castle. That will please Sarah. I do not wish to run into any of them so make certain they are comfortable and near her quarters, but far from mine."

"Trekin is already thinking of that. Queen Sarah's friends is coming this night, they are."

"Alright then…that's all. Leave me."

* * *

Sarah sat in the dark in her room. She missed Jareth as soon as he was gone. It never mattered how angry she was with him. Nothing compared to his scent and his touch.

Sarah began to think of the first time she really knew she loved Jareth. The masquerade ball he sent her in a dream so long ago again flooded her mind. She was so young then and innocent.

Sarah remembered as if it were yesterday, the feel of Jareth's strong arms around her, the longing she felt as he sang to her. Even though it was a trick to distract Sarah from her task, you could not fake the love she knew she saw in his eyes and felt from his touch.

That is home. Jareth's arms are home. I want to go home. I miss his touch and his mismatched eyes and even his cocky smirk.

'_There is nothing here for me except confusion, and longing and aging._' Sarah thought to herself. She was already no longer the beautiful young innocent she once was.

There was no purpose at all in dragging out the inevitable any further. She was absolutely certain that by staying above ground was only punishing herself.

"I wish…." She stopped. Sarah was trembling. This is what she wanted, but she was absolutely terrified.

No it was going to be ok, even if it was a trick, she loved the Labyrinth and the Underground and everything in it.

Nothing there could be worse than her lack of living here.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me home, right now."

None of the dramatics she was used to seeing happened this time though. There was no rumbling, no wind, no owl at her window. Sarah sighed. I guess it was a trick after all. She closed her eyes and turned to get back in her bed and saw him.

Jareth was just sitting quietly at the end of her bed. His end was bent and his shoulders were slumped forward. He looked up at her and held her eyes for a long moment. He looked…. Relieved?

"Sarah, my precious queen. " Jareth stood and walked over to her. He gently took her hands in his. "Thank you for calling me. There is so much to do and I almost lost you. Gods I do not even to want think about the other alternatives."

Sarah was astounded. She had never seen the great Goblin King look afraid. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close, bending his head so that he could breathe in her scent. He pulled back so that he could look in her eyes.

"Are you ready now love? Or do you wish to spend the night here and go in the morning?" He was smiling at her as if he would allow her anything just then.

"Now is fine Jareth. Do I need clothing or? I guess I have no idea what I need."

"My love you need nothing at all. I will take care of you. I am your slave." And then she was wrapped up in his arms again. His hands gently stroking her back, his lips leaving heated kisses along her jaw and neck. She shuddered against his skin and she felt him smile at the response. She closed her eyes relishing the feel of him.

As her eyes opened she recognized the castle at once. Sarah was home.

She smiled at him. This felt great. Why exactly had she been trying to deny this, deny him. Sarah was crazy happy. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing clothing similar to his own. She assumed that she would always look fae now. And the idea pleased her.

"Come I shall show you to your quarters. I hope you will find them well. I have called for your friends to be our guests here at the castle until after the Solstice. There is much to be done. Forgive my excitement. I fear I am rambling on and on." Jareth chuckled and appeared lighthearted. Sarah just smiled.

"My King has nothing to apologize for, you merely seem sincerely happy that I am here. There is nothing that could work to dissolve my remaining fear more." She sighed. Yea, she was an idiot. This could have been her life for the last fifteen years. She had wasted so much time.

They were strolling down corridors and she was allowing him to lead her with his hand in the small of her back. She was enjoying his company so much, the reality of his words finally sank in. "Jareth what do you mean, my quarters? I assumed I would be staying with you."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth she was mortified. Her face flooded with color at the realization that she just practically begged Jareth to sleep with her.

She watched as the corners of his mouth turned up. Sarah's eyes quickly found other interesting places to look. Well it had taken all of thirty seconds for her to completely humiliate herself. That had to be some sort of a record.

With inhuman speed, she felt his arms come around her and she was pushed into the nearby stone wall. Jareth's body crushed against hers and his mouth invaded her. Sarah's heartbeat immediately quickened and she was tingling with pleasure.

Sarah's lips parted as invitation for Jareth to deepen the kiss. The invitation was accepted and she felt his warm tongue moving inside the depths of her mouth, exploring and stroking. His hands traveled down her body and gripped her hips pushing their bodies even closer together. Sarah hitched up her leg around his hip as one of his hands moved down her thigh. He lifted her effortlessly and supported her weight as she wrapped both of her legs around his waist. Her sex brushed against his hard length through the soft clothing and she moaned from the waves of pleasure from the friction.

The movement of their hips continued the friction as his head bent to move his oral assault to her neck and chest. Sarah took the momentary break to breathe and let her own hands roam over the body she was longing to explore. She felt the muscles of his back moving under her touch and moved upward so that she could tangle her fingers within his wild golden hair.

Jareth stopped the intensity and gently lowered her back to her feet. He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling apart to look in her eyes. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to continue this love, but we must wait until the Solstice. That night you become my wife, my queen and my long awaited lover. Until then precious, I think it best that you have your own quarters, or waiting as required, will not be successful."

And just like that he began walking in the direction they were previously going. Sarah was left breathless and frustrated on the stone wall. It took a few moments before she was able to follow once again.


End file.
